Having fun with the Pandora Hearts characters!
by RanmaichiNaoko
Summary: Read all the fun between the PH characters! Requests, truth and dares are accepted! Please don't be harsh on me! my first time making a story here! I have written a story before in the other website so, I have no problem now!


A/N : Hello! I just wanted to say that this is my first time writing a fanfic on Fanfiction...Pls don't be too harsh on me! T-T Some contents here are from facebook, MUAHAHAHA.!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts!

Maichi: Review please! I appreciate it very much :) Questions and Dares for the fictional characters are allowed!

Alice: ...Oh, dear Abyss...

Maichi: You're not running away, are you? If you don't run away, I'll give you meat~  
Alice: YAY! MEAT!

Maichi: Now, it's time for an interview with the characters! So let's start with Alice!

Alice: ?

**WARNING: SOME QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS IN THE INTERVIEWS CONTAINS SPOILERS! MARK MY WORDS! IF I SEE ANY COMMENTS SAYING "Why did you tell me the spoilers?', etc...I'LL DEFINITELY DELETE IT! I ACCEPT FLAMES TOO BUT NOT TOO HARSH OR ELSE!  
**

Interviewing Alice Baskerville

Maichi: Ok, so...Alice, all the questions are from me and my cousin..Want to hear it?

Alice: I'll give it a try..

Maichi: Alright!

Question 1 - 'If Oz wasn't sent to the Abyss, then who would you rather pick to be your contracter? Gil or Break?'

Alice: ...

Maichi: ...

Alice: ...

Maichi: ...

Alice: ...

Maichi: DARN IT! ANSWER IT ALREADY!

Alice: NONE, YOU USELESS MORON!

Maichi: Alrighty then, she picked Break ^^

Alice: WHAT THE?

Maichi: *dodges flying objects* ^^''

Alice: I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD ANSWER IT!

Maichi: Well, you didn't answer it..

Alice: FINE, I PICK SEAWEED-PEA-BRAIN!

Maichi: ...Is that a new nickname for him?

Alice: YES!

Maichi: Ok...Is there any reason why? *smirks*

Alice: NO! *throws knives*

Maichi: *dodges all of them* ON TO THE QUESTIONS!

Question 2 - 'Some people loves to pair you with Break, what do you think about that?'

Alice: Are you kidding me? THOSE PEOPLE OUT THERE DOESN'T KNOW ROMANCE! AND WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PAIRED WITH THAT CLOWNY B******! I MEAN, HONESTLY, HE IS A SUGAR FREAK AND A PIERROT!

Maichi: uh...Sure...And WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING?

Alice: Alright, alright...Shouting is already my habit...

Maichi: Uhuh...

Question 3 - 'Choose...Gil or Alyss?'

Alice: F*** THIS!

Maichi: LOL...

Alice: None!

Maichi: Oh, Come on! Or else, I'll pick for you ;)

Alice: FINE! I'll pick...SEAWEED-PEA-BRAIN!

Maichi: Any reasons why? ;D

Alice:ONLY ONE! And that is...It's so fun to tease him..And as for Alyss...OH DEAR ABYSS! Can't you see what's wrong with her?

Maichi: I know, Alice...She has some kind of mental illness... o.o

Alice: Mhm...Next question!

Maichi: I thought you'll never ask.

Question 4 - 'Are you and Alyss twins?'

Alice: Of course! What kind of stupid question is that?

Maichi: but...how come she wasn't in your memories?

Alice: We share one body...

Maichi: o.o...OH DEAR GOD, I'M TALKING TO THE CRAZY-MENTAL-ILLNESS GIRL!

Alice: I'M STILL ALICE, YOU MORON! ALYSS IS IN THE ABYSS!

Maichi: Oh yeah... ^^'' Sorry about that...No wonder, in the manga and anime, you seem to have a split personality...

Alice: -.-'l|

Maichi: ^^'' So...MOVING ON TO THE LAST QUESTION!

Alice: *sarcasm* Oh yay...

Question 5 - 'You must pick one out of these three options: Oz, Jack or Meat?'

Alice: OZ, JACK & MEAT!

Maichi: YOU HAVE TO PICK ONE!

Alice: FINE! OZ & MEAT!

Maichi: =3='l|

Alice: FINE, OZ!

Maichi: Awww~ And why do you pick him?

Alice: Too many reasons...

Maichi: I take that as you love him-

Alice: HEY!

Maichi: -So, the interview with Alice is over! And the next interview is with...Oz Vessalius! ALRIGHT! See you later, readers! Bye, Alice!

Alice: *disappears*

Maichi: Uhh...Ok..

Interviewing Oz Vessalius

Oz: *sighs* Where in the world is she? *playing with his fingers*

Maichi: *appears out of nowhere* HEY, OZ!

Oz: OH DEAR ABYSS! *Fells down from the couch*

Maichi: Uh...Whoops...

Oz: CAN'T YOU WALK IN LIKE A NORMAL PERSON? YOU'RE JUST LIKE BREAK!

Maichi: Sorry, Oz~

Oz: *stands up* Ok, so what is this interview about?

Maichi: You'll see, Oz..You'll see...

Oz: Aww~~ *puppy eyes*

Maichi: *rolls eyes* Questions time!

Question 1 - 'Tell us about yourself'

Oz: That wasn't a question!

Maichi: Who cares? Oh yeah, you care..But still, you have to DO it! *death glares*

Oz: uhh...er...Ok...I'm Oz Vessalius, I'm a boy, my height is 162 cm, I'm blond, I have a servant named Gilbert, he is so fun to tease! And I love cute girls so much that I would-

Maichi: *vein popped*

Oz: -hug them to death but not as ugly as Maichi-chan, she's not-

Maichi: BAKA! *throws a book at Oz* NEXT QUESTION!

Oz: T.T Oww...

Question 2-what will you do if you kill alice?

Oz: H-Huh? NO WAY! IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN! O:

Maichi: IT MIGHT! *throws knives at Oz* DARN IT, ANSWER IT ALREADY!

Oz: I-I-I'll kill myself...

Maichi: ...

Oz: ...

Maichi: HEY OZ! LOOK! IN THE MANGA, IT SAYS THAT YOU KILLED ALICE! :O

Oz: NO! *kills himself*

Maichi: *Reincarnates him* Don't die yet, I was kidding :P

Oz: W-Wait...What?

Maichi: AHAHAHAHA! YOU GOT TRICKED!

Oz: *blushes* S-Shut up! *throws knives back at Maichi*

Maichi: *dodges* ROFL...NEXT QUESTION!

Question 3-what will you do if you kissed vincent when you thought it was alice?

Oz: OH DEAR ABYSS! WHY WITH HIM?

Maichi: don't know, don't care...It was my cousin's question~

Oz: OH DARN! ...Then we'll do threesome with Gil~

Maichi: ...Oh...Dear Abyss...MY EARS! *fell to the floor and rolls*

Oz: ...

Question 4-have you ever fell in love with ada ?

Oz: ...Once...

Maichi: *facepalms*

Oz: When I saw her after I returned back from the Abyss...

Maichi: ? BAKA! *fly-kicks Oz*

Oz: AH!

Maichi: =.=''

Question 5- If you are a girl, who will you date? ; Gilbert, Break, Vincent, Reim or Oscar?

Oz: WHY THE BLOODY HELL SHOULD I PICK OSCAR-SAN?

Maichi: Cause' maybe you like him... o.o

Oz: ...

Maichi: Darn it...ANSWER IT ALREADY~~

Oz: Alright, alright...Geez, what a short-tempered...

Maichi: *vein popped and smacked Oz from the head*

Oz: OUCH! ALRIGHT! I'LL PICK GIL!

Maichi: Hmph!

Oz: W-wait...no reactions?

Maichi: LALALALALALA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

EXTRA QUESTION!

Oz: EH? WHY ME?

Maichi: Shut up and answer it...

Oz: H-H-Hai...

QUESTION - Choose ; Alice, Echo, or Sharon?

Oz: UH...Err...

Maichi: PICK...NOW!

Oz: Ec-

Maichi: *deathglares*

Oz: Alice.. o.o

Maichi: ^^ Aww~ As what I expected! Well, then, see you later, readers! Oz, say something...*deathglares*

Oz: I-I-I love A-Alice...*shudders*

Maichi: ^^ THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Now the next person we are going to interview is...Gilbert Nightray!

Oz: BYE CRAZY B**** AND READERS! *disappears*

Maichi: WHAT DID YOU SAY? HEY, COME BACK HERE!

Interviewing Gilbert Nightray

(I'm going to make this quiet fast because I'm in a hurry, so forgive me if there's any spelling wrong!)

Question 1 - What do you think about Alice?

Gilbert: A stupid rabbit which doesn't know anything and goes around hopping for meats-

Maichi: Ok, enough with your rants...Next question..

Gilbert: Are you in a period?

Maichi: SHUT THE F*** UP! I DID NOT ASK YOU! NO, I'M NOT IN A PERIOD!

Gilbert: *priceless look*

Question 2 - This one time in the manga, you saved Alice when she fell from the cliff, why did you saved Alice if you hate her?

Gilbert: *sighs* Because If I didn't save her, Oz will surely kill me...

Maichi: That's all?

Gilbert: Yes, you crazy women!

Maichi: *smacks him on the head*

Question 3 - Me and my cousin were talking about Alice the whole time...Then, we talked about Alice and Oz..do you think they fit together?

Gilbert: NO

Maichi: YES

Gilbert: NO

Maichi: YES

Gilbert: NO MEANS NO, WOMEN!

Maichi: I'M NOT A WOMEN, YOU GAY!

*Please hold on a moment, we will get back to you shortly*

Question 4 - Truth Or Dare?

Gilbert:otjirsftetys

Maichi: what?

Gilbert: ...*faints*

Maichi: ...Never mind...

Question 5 - Are you in love with Oz? and, are you gay?

Gilbert: *writes on the paper* 'NO and NO'

Maichi: LIER!

Gilbert: *writes on the paper* 'Shut it, women!'

Maichi: *vein popped* For some reason, I'm glad you can't talk, scaredy SHOO! GET OUT OF HERE!

Gilbert: *got kicked out of the room*

Maichi: Good riddance!

Alrighty! this is my first time writing a fanfic, but anyway, ENJOY! Alice, do you mind?

Alice: HMPH! Don't mind if I do...Ranmaichi does not own Pandora Hearts, if she did, she will definitely let Pandora Hearts' characters meet the Kuroshitsuji's characters..Done..

OKAY! SO, you notice that Break and Sharon are not interviewed yet that's because...I'M IN A HURRY! But don't worry, they will be interviewed in the next chapter! GOODBYE!

PH characters: BYE!


End file.
